Summers in Mirkwood
by ar-elenriel
Summary: Summers in Mirkwood. Chapter 9 :First Yule without Naneth- Who will read Varda and the Stars to the elflings? Thranduil and the elflings faces his first holiday without Lothwen and find that despite their grief the spirit of the seasons lives on.
1. Chapter 1 Swimming

Summer in Mirkwood

By Ar-elenriel

I do not own any of the characters in this story other than Lothwen, and Lothlanos. The Tolkien Estate does.

Chapter 1: Swimming and Pregnant Mothers

The weather that year was spectacularly gorgeous and for the most part six year old Legolas and his brother Lothlanos had spent from dawn to dusk playing outside. Thranduil had set up a specific area of the palace grounds for elflings to play in. It was surrounded by twenty foot high walls with tall steel spikes pointing out of the top. Difficult for elflings looking to escape adult supervision to get over but, also difficult for orcs and spiders to climb as well. Thranduil had also made sure that several guards were assigned duty over the play ground to better insure the safety of the elflings of Mirkwood. The playground contained several swings hung from the trees as well as a practice area for those old enough weapons practice, a swimming pool, and a large sandy area suitable for building castles and playing in the mud.

On this day Thranduil and his wife were amongst the group of adults supervising the playing elflings. They rarely got to spend unscheduled time with their son's and took advantage of it whenever they could. Lothwen leaned her head against her husbands shoulder. The Royal Family of Mirkwood was expecting a new addition that winter and Lothwen was tired. Legolas was the oldest at six and Lothlanos was four. So she would have her hands quite full come winter. All of the sudden Legolas ran up to Lothwen. He had put on his swimsuit and had helped his little brother put his swimming clothes on as well. " Nana come swim with us, Please. The water is so nice and warm Nana, you to Ada..' Unable to resist their son's delight in the cool water the King and Queen made their way to the changing rooms that had been set up near the swimming pool by the servants. Lothwen sighed unhappily, not so long ago she would have looked slender and elegant in her bathing suit. The turqouise was of a shade that perfectly complemented her blue eyes. She felt like a whale. Lothwen sat down and began to cry.

As he passed the women's dressing room, already dressed in his swim suit Thranduil heard his wife's sobs coming from the closest changing room. " Meleth what is wrong?' said Thranduil. He got worried when his wife got upset like this. She and Legolas were both slow to become upset unlike he and Lothlanos who had tempers like summer thunderstorms. Quick to arrive, and even quicker to disappear. He hesitantly knocked on the door to the dressing room and entered. He moved gracefully to his Queen's side and wrapped strong arms around her. Cuddling her close he began to soothe her tears. " Meleth do you never carry a handkerchief?" Thranduil teased, gently wiping her eyes.

' Thranduil I am so fat. I look like one of those whales that Cirdan told us about last time he visited. None of my clothes fit, and I am tired and grumpy." She began to cry again as Thranduil continued to hold her close. Gradually her tears stopped as she realized that Thranduil was looking at her with as much love and desire as he had ever had for her during their marriage. She settled contentedly against his chest and listened to her husbands soothing voice.

Thranduil knew that he had to say something to make his wife feel better. She worked so hard at her duties even though he knew she would rather be wandering the woods with her Silvan kin. " Meleth, I love you as much as I did on the day we first met, right after the Battle of the Last Alliance. You have healed all of the damage that losing my Adar and Naneth and my dear friend Gil-Galad had done. When you are pregnant I find you the most attractive and desirable of ellyths. You are also sweet natured, and funny and incredibly intelligent. Our sons love you and our people love you darling. So please cheer up. I hate to see you cry." He gave her his hand and lifted her to her feet. " Now my love let us go out and swim with our sons. Let the cool water soothe your grumpiness, and enjoy this all to rare day with our little one's. "

Lothwen took her husbands hand and smiled at him. " Melethron I think we had better go out there lest our sons come looking for us. Thank you." said the little Queen as she exited the dressing room. As the King and Queen came out of the dressing room several parents raised their eyebrows. Lothwen grinned, blushed and sent the thought at her husband "Certainly they do not think we were doing that in there? As pregnant as I am that would be difficult." Thranduil grinned back at his wife and wiped a tear away. Seeing that Thranduil had been soothing an upset Queen and that was all the parents of the other elflings went back to watching their own elflings. Lothwen grinned at Thranduil and daring him to follow her she stood at the side of the pool and dived gracefully into the pool. Thranduil grinned and followed her. Within seconds Lothwen and Thranduil were surrounded by their tow sons. They spent the afternoon playing happily in the pool and finally went back to the Palace only when Galion the butler had come out to call the Royals in for dinner. For as long as Legolas, and Lothlanos could remember that was the best summer. The last summer before life in Mirkwood began to truly become dark, and Elflings could no longer play freely outside even when guarded by warriors and twenty foot walls. Later after Sauron's destruction and the journey of the Mirkwood Family to Valinor to re-join Lothwen , Legolas and his brother would build similar playgrounds for their elflings and spend summer afternoons playing with their own little ellon's and ellyths.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

Summer in Mirkwood

By arelenriel

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

It was the middle of the night in the Palace at Eryn Lasgalen, and Legolas could not sleep. It was miserably hot, and everyone in the Palace had gone to bed early to try and escape the heat. He put on his slippers and walked to the door connecting his room to his parents, and quietly opened it. He wondered if Naneth and Ada would mind if he slept with them. The nightmare that had woken him up had been dreadfully scary and he did not want to go back to his own bed. But Naneth had been so dreadfully tired of late with the new baby on the way.

Legolas walked up to the bed, and peeked over the edge of the footboard. Naneth looked so uncomfortable. She had tossed off her blankets and was tossing and turning a lot. Legolas got worried, Naneth did not look right, and Ada had been called to an emergency meeting with the guard unit that had just come off border duty. "Naneth, wake up Naneth." said little Legolas anxiously pulling on his Naneth's hand. Lothwen stirred as she felt her son wake her from sleep, and opened her eyes to see the worried look on his face. "Naneth is something wrong?" said the golden haired elflings as his mother groaned in pain.

"Legolas, tithen pen, go find your Ada please. Your little sister has decided to make an

early appearance. When the little prince saw how frightened his Naneth was he ran for the door as fast as his short legs could carry him. As he reached the door that led out of the family quarters he gradually slowed down. He knew that the guards would yell at him if they caught him running on the highly polished parquet floors in the main hallway of the Royal Palace. Luckily Legolas was very familiar with the Palace, and by the time he was four he had known all of the secret passages and shortcuts. He turned left and opened closet door that led into a secret passageway. This was the shortcut from the Royal Quarters to the Guard Captains Conference Room. This was where his Ada was meeting with the Border Patrol. This patrol had been formed when the darkness came back to Dol Goldur and all sorts of evil things began to sneak into the forest. Legolas did not like it that his pretty forest was becoming a dark and scary place. He liked it the way it was before.

Legolas quickly touched the panel in the wall that hid the doorknob to the passage. He opened the panel and raced frantically down the passageway. When he reached the end of the long corridor he touched the back of the statue that blocked the entranceway. He raced out the door and straight into his fathers arms. " Ada, Ada," the little prince cried loudly. " Come quickly Naneth is having the baby now Ada." . Legolas burst into frightened tears and clung to his fathers knees. Thranduil bent to cuddle his small son. Legolas calmed down and relaxed against his father. Thranduil then proceeded to order one of the guards to fetch the midwife to the Royal Quarters, and then he called Legolas nursemaid to take Legolas back to the nursery.

Thranduil hurried through the secret passage to his chambers. He was frantically worried. Lothwen had not gone into labor this early with Legolas , or his brother. When he arrived Lothwen was being made as comfortable as possible by her ladies maid. He walked over to the side of the bed and grasped his wife's hand tenderly. "Meleth I have sent for the Midwife. She will be here momentarily." The little Queen began to cry, and Thranduil sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. " Shh love I am here and our little girl will be here soon.." Thranduil rocked Lothwen back and forth as she cried. He knew that she was dreadfully worried about their daughters early arrival. He also knew that becoming so upset could not possibly be good for her or the baby.

The midwife hurriedly bustled into the Royal Bedchamber. Behind her came the little elleth that was her apprentice carrying a heavy load of supplies. The Queen had grown terribly pale, she was worn out from her crying, and her labor pains were beginning to become more painful. "Your Majesty, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave. This is difficult enough for the queen without you worrying over her constantly." said the midwife. Thranduil grumbled under his breath about stubborn Silvan elleths, and stomped out of the room. When he entered the hallway he saw that both of his small sons had managed to escape their nursemaid. He picked up little Lothlanos and cuddled him close. He then motioned Legolas to grab his blankets and come to sit beside him. So the Royal Family waited as the hours slowly ticked by, Thranduil worried and the boys slept.

All of the sudden the little apprentice midwife ran out of the room. She was smiling merrily and Thranduil knew that everything was going to be okay. " Hiril-nin the Queen has born you a fine healthy daughter. " The king lifted Legolas down off of his lap, and raced into the bedroom.

Legolas awoke his little brother and followed behind his Ada. When they entered into the room they sawn their Naneth on the bed looking tired but very happy. Ada was sitting beside her, and she was holding a tiny bundle in her arms. " Tithen-pens, why do you not come up here and meet you little sister?" stated Thranduil with a grin. Legolas and Lothlanos approached the bed nervously. Legolas had wanted a little sister when their parents had first told him but, now she was here he did not know how to react. Would his parents still love he and Lothlanos? Would they still have time to spend with them? Legolas and his brother crawled up onto the bed beside his Naneth. She held the baby so that Legolas and Lothlanos could see her. She was very tiny, with pointed ears that nearly reached the top of her head, and a soft down of nearly white hair on top of her head. She opened her eyes and stared at her brothers. She had big blue eyes the same color as the summer sky. Legolas grinned and took his little sisters hand. She grasped his finger and would not let go. " Naneth can I hold her please?" said the little prince, pleadingly.

" Yes you may Tithen pen, just or a moment though, she is hungry." said Lothwen. She helped Legolas and showed him how to properly hold his little sister. Legolas knew that his life would be different now that he had both a younger brother and sister to protect. He would do the best he could in his weapon's training to learn how to protect them from the dark things in the forest. " What do you think Tithen- pen, what shall we name her?" said Lothwen grinning at her son.

" I think Naneth that Silvriniel (white maiden) would be a good name for her. " stated the little prince cuddling his little sister close. " It fits her somehow Naneth." Legolas cuddled against his mothers side and fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A Very Merry Yule

A Very Merry Yule

by arelenriel

It was the Yule season in the Greenwood at the foot of the Misty Mountains. The elves were all busy preparing for the celebrations that would occur throughout the lands of King Thranduil at midnight the evening before Yule. Legolas who that winter had just celebrated his seventh begetting day. He and his brother Lothlanos who was a rather chubby five year old elfling were quite busy helping their father Kong Thranduil decorate the throne room for the coming holiday." Ada how come Nana is not helping us decorate this year." whined little Lothlanos who was tired from all of the days excitement ( he and Legolas had been helping Galion bake cookies with his wife Nestare in the big kitchens attached to the palace.) King Thranduil lifted up the sleepy elfiling and went to sit with his youngest son upon his comfortably padded throne. He cradled Lothlanos against his shoulder as Legolas came to sit on his knee. Thranduil cherished these quiet moments when he had his sons to himself. Being a king was annoying in many ways not the least of which was not spending as much time with his growing family as he might wish. He looked into the fire and began to explain the reason for their Nanas absence to his small sons.

" Tithen-pen, you know that you just got a new baby sister did you not?" Thranduil questioned little Lothlanos seriously. " Well Nana an Silvriniel get tired very easily right now. Nana is up at all sorts of silly hours with your little sister and does not get much sleep, and Silvriniel is teething right now and does not sleep very well. The two of you have begun to get your adult teeth and you know how much it hurts. Nana took Silvriniel and went to bed early tonight. The elflings sighed for they did so love hearing the story of Varda's stars from their Nana. She learned it from hear Naneth (also mother to Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, Lothwen was their little sister). and had told it to her ions every year for as long as they could remember. Seeing the sad look on the faces of his small sons Thranduil was struck by an idea. " Shall we go upstairs and get your Nana to tell you of Varda's stars and then the two of you can sleep in the big bed with Nana and Ada.?" (Galion was always responsible for putting presents under the Yule Tree as he and Cirdan were the only elves to ever truly appear old and thus resemble the rumoured Ancient Yule Ada, though Mithrandir would substitute in a pinch.)The two sleepy brothers nodded their assent and Thranduil escorted his sleepy sons up to the Royal Chambers.

" Thranduil my love, what is it? " murmered a sleepy Lothwen who lay on the bed little Silvy (as her brothers called her ) finally asleep in her arms. Thranduil told her about their little ellons missing the story of Varda and Lothwen smiled." Come here tithen's pen., and I shall tell you the story of Varda's Stars. It all began before the elves awoke. The Valar were trying to find a way to protect the elves on their awakening from the depredations of Morgoth Bauglir and his terrible servants….." The elflings snuggled contentedly against their parents and the little family settled into the warm feather bed. Thranduil smiled knowing that he would forever remember the sights of three silvery blond heads snuggled amongst the blankets, and of the glow of his wife's face as she read to their little ones.


	4. Chapter 4 Questions

Summers in Mirkwood

By arelenriel

I do not own Legolas, Thranduil, or LOTR. J.R.R. Tolkien does. Just to reiterate. Also the last chapter was really short so this one is longer and will be split into two parts.

Chapter 4: Questions

Winter in Mirkwood was a rather damp and chilly affair. The forest was far enough south to avoid most of the snow that so often graced Imladris and Lindon during the winter months however: that meant rain. Not a soft warm summer rain but a cold downpour that was incessant. Another fact is that elflings do not take well to being trapped indoors constantly, and whining and fussing is the means by which they express this dislike. Needless to say winter in Mirkwood was a very stressful time for any parents with elflings under the age of seventy-five. Seventy-five was of course when elflings became adolescents and began advanced training in academics, weaponry, and apprenticeships for the trades they would take up as adult elves. King Thranduil and Queen Lothwen had three elflings younger than seventy-five during the winter of Third Age (TA) 195 and were therefore at wits end during this cold rainy January. (Legolas had been born in TA 185, Lothlanos in 187 and Silvriniel in 190)

Thranduil surveyed the wreckage of his throne room with a sigh. His children were allowed to play in there on rainy days as long as court was not in session. When court was in session they were required to retire to the nursery and the care of their nursemaids or to their Nanas' solar. Thranduil truly did not mind his children playing in the Throne Room while he worked but by Eru they could make a tremendous mess. Legolas and Lothlanos had scattered board games (Kings and Orcs (like chess) was their particular favorite) and toy soldiers from one end of the room to the other. Little Silvriniel (or Silvy as she was affectionately known) was using Thranduils' carven oak throne to have a tea party for her dolls, and was in the process of feeding her best doll (a lovely porcelain doll that Elrond and Celebrian had sent her for her birthday) a rather soupy concoction that she called pudding,

"What have you been doing hin-nin? Ada has a court session this afternoon. This mess needs to be picked up immediately." Thranduil rubbed his forehead as all three elflings began to whine about picking up the mess. Several weeks of being trapped inside with bored whiny elflings was enough to give even a powerful elf lord a splitting headache.

" But Ada we are sooooo bored. It is rainy again. We cannot go out to play and there is nothing to do.' whined little Silvriniel in the annoying high-pitched whine so common to small children (especially on grey, damp, dull days).

Thranduil gave his daughter a stern look that all three elflings knew meant Ada was dead serious. With a sigh Silvy began to pack away her dolls and her tea set in the basket that she carried them around the palace in. She took care to wipe the goopy pudding off of her special dolls face and then she carefully laid the fine porcelain doll on the top of the basket. Lothlanos and Legolas began to put away the toys and blocks that they had been playing with into the trunks that Thranduil kept in the Throne Room for exactly that purpose. Thranduil smiled at his elflings and began to peruse a stack of reports that Galion had left him for that afternoons court session. At the top of the list was the meeting with a group of tradesmen from Dale who wished to forge a trade alliance with Mirkwood. Arable de-forested land in Mirkwood was in short supply and Thranduil relied on trade alliances to provide staple foods for his people in the winter months. Luckily elven made goods were in high demand by the nobles of Dale, Arnor, and Gondor. They found the beauty and quality of Thranduils goods very desirable.. Thranduil smiled knowing he would have a tidy profit to stock up on many needed and wanted items in his little kingdom.

All of the sudden Thranduils' attention was drawn to the sight of his three children standing in front of him. Legolas, Lothlanos and Silvriniel were holding hands, as they often did when they wanted something either from their Nana, or Ada. He grinned at his elflings and patted the bench beside him.

" Hin-nin, what is it you wish to ask of me?" Thranduil pulled Silvy onto his lap and reached out to stroke the hair of his youngest son. He then pulled Legolas and Lothlanos onto the bench beside him and cuddled them close. He then motioned for Legolas to ask his question.

"Ada how did you meet Nana." whispered Legolas shyly. Thranduil smiled remembering how he had long ago asked his own Ada Oropher the same question. He opened his eyes and saw the look of anticipation on the faces of his elflings. It was the same look that the three of them got when either he or Lothwen was about to read them a story.

"It began like this," declared Thranduil in his best storytelling voice. His eyes glazed over as he went back in time over 200 years to when he and his beloved Lothwen had first met.

Spring 3430 SA 

Crown Prince Thranduil roamed aimlessly amongst the beech trees surrounding the small elven settlement. He was at loose ends at the moment having just gotten out of weapons practice. This weapons practice was required of all members of the Royal Court and as a prince he must set a good example. Thranduil did not like fighting but in these dark times it was nescessary so he went to weapons practice right along with his brothers. Oropher had removed himself and his people to the Greenwood soon after the War of Wrath. Oropher was stubborn and had declared to Ereinion Gil-Galad that a High King would no longer rule the Silvan and Sindarin elves of Arda. He had vowed this once when Denethor, the last High King of the Nandorin elves was slain in battle, and once again when Elu Thingol was slain by dwarves. Not to mention that Oropher felt that the elves of Arda had suffered more than enough because of the actions of the Noldor. Thranduil grinned at the thought of his stubborn Ada facing down Ereinion Gil-Galad. It was a well-known story in the Greenwood. Thranduil had not yet been born when the people of Greenwood had left Lindon but he had heard the story so many times he felt like he had been present.

All of the sudden Thranduil was startled out of his reverie as he felt a body impact into him and he fell into a rather large mud puddle. From his prone position he looked up to see a pair of soft grey eyes looking at him fearfully. Those eyes were attached to the most attractive elleth that Thranduil had ever seen (He had seen every eligible elleth from Lindon to Lorien as along with Elrond Peredhil and Ereinion Gil-Galad he was the one of the most desired ellons in all Arda). Thranduil carefully got up out of the mud and attempted to brush some of the mud off.

" Hiril-nin, might I ask where you are going with such haste?" Thranduil asked as the elleth stared at her feet in embarrassment. Thranduil held out a rather muddy hand to the elleth. The elleth took his hand nervously having never been in such close proximity to the Crown Prince before.

" Hir-nin I was just headed towards the palace. I serve as a messenger for Amroth of Lorinand (Lorien of old). A message has come from Gil-Galad in Lindon. The High King of the Noldor calls his allies to war with the Enemy. I must reach the palace with all due haste as the message is urgent. My brother Haldir has been sent on to Gondor to pass the message along to Elendil as well."

Thranduil blanched at the thought of war with Mordor. The Silvan elves were ill equipped to open warfare. Their weapons armor and expertise were of much more use in ambushes, scouting, and war waged amongst the trees. The last time the Silva had marched to war had ended in the death of their High King. All Thranduil could do was encourage Oropher to request stronger armor from the dwarves of Erebor, and to begin training the ellons of his unit in sword and spearwork. Unfortunately, due to the actions of Celebrimbor and the smiths of Ost –in-Edhil war was inevitable whether the elves of the Greenwood joined Gil-Galads alliance or not. Thranduil sighed and quickly escorted the elleth in the front gate of the palace.

" Your Highness, I am very sorry for knocking you into the mud." whispered the elleth with a blush.

"Hiril-nin I must go make myself presentable for Court." stated Thranduil " However you can make this up to me in two ways. First you can meet me after Court for a walk in the Palace gardens. Second you can tell me you name fair elleth."

"My name is L-l-l-l Lothwen my l-l-l- lord," stuttered the elleth. "Hir-nin what time do you wish to meet?

Thranduil smiled and bowed to the elleth politely. " After dinner hiril-nin Lothwen. Meet me right here in fact and I shall show you my Nanas' roses." The elleth smiled as Thranduil left her to enter the quarters of the Royal Family. Thranduil felt that there was something between him and the fair elleth Lothwen. He looked forward to the adventure of budding romance.

Winter 195 TA 

Thranduil returned to the present with a sigh and saw that his elflings were staring at him with wide eyes. The story of his romance with Lothwen had been a success.

"Tithen Pens it is now time for this afternoons Court Session. If you wish to know more you may seek out your Nana in her solar. The next part of the tale is after all hers for the telling." Thranduil smiled and watched as Legolas led his siblings to the secret passage that led from the Throne Room to the Queens solar. He looked thoughtfully at Legolas and grinned knowing his son would one day make a fine king. He then reflected that his romance with Lothwen had indeed been a grand adventure.

Definitions 

ada/nana- daddy/mommy

hiril- nin – my lady

hir-nin- my lord

tithen (s)- pen(s) little ones

Legolas – Green Leaf

Lothwen- flower maiden

Lothlanos- flower singing or fall

Silvriniel – shining white maiden

Thranduil – halls of star shadow

Oropher- half high or high lord not sure on translation as I am using Noel not Salo. Thranduils Ada

Ereinion Gil- Galad- scion of kings, Star of Bright Light , last high king of the Noldor

Denethor- Water torrent, in this case last High King of the Nandor


	5. Chapter 5 Questions Part 2

Summers in Mirkwood

By arelenriel

Chapter 5 Questions : Part 2

Lothwen smiled as she saw her three young elflings run into her solar out of the dark passageway. She knew that Legolas and his siblings had spent the morning with Thranduil. Thranduil had already spoken to her and had told her that he had been telling the elflings of how he and Lothwen had met. Of course Lothwen was expecting her children to ask her to continue the tale and her expectations were met with a single question.

"Naneth can you finish telling us about how you and Ada met?" asked Lothlanos as he made himself comfortable at his Naneths' feet.

"Ada stopped right when you were delivering the message from Amroth to Daeradar Oropher." said Legolas with a smile.

Silvriniel and Lothlanos snuggled onto the couch beside their Naneth and prepared to hear the rest of the story as Lothwen smiled at her elflings and put on her best storytelling voice.

"It began like this." Stated Lothwen as her memory went back in time to the day she and Thranduil began their relationship.

**Spring 3430 SA**

Lothwen stirred nervously as she waited in the hall for her escort to arrive. She hated riding messenger service for Greenwood. Oropher was stern and haughty enough to frighten the hardiest of ellons, and Lothwen was but a young elleth barely past her majority. Lothwen much preferred Imladris, it was a merrier place and Lord Elrond was not quite so intimidating. That son of Orophers', young Thranduil was however quite handsome. Thranduils' gaze gave her a fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach and made her rather weak in the knees.

Lothwen smiled, she could not wait to meet Thranduil in the gardens after dinner. She would unfortunately have to ask one of the ellons who had ridden escort for her to act as her chaperone in lieu of her siblings or parents. A shame really, she thought, she would like to be alone with Thranduil.

"Lady Lothwen of Lorinand." announced Orophers' seneschal Galion, and Lothwen moved forward to curtsy gracefully to King Oropher.

"Hir-inn, I bring word from Amroth of Lorinand. Gil-Galad has called for an alliance of elves, men and dwarves to march to war against the Great Enemy Sauron."

Lothwen having delivered her message to the King bowed and backed away from the throne. She shyly lifted her eyes and grinned to see Thranduil staring at her unabashedly.

Oropher looked from his son to the young elleth and smiled. Finally, his ion had found an elleth that would steal his heart away.

"So Gil-Galad seeks an alliance does he? I shall have to meet with my council before I make a decision on this matter Lady Lothwen. If you will have the courtesy to remain in the Greenwood for the time being I will have your answer for you forthwith. I am certain that ion-nin Thranduil will keep you amused for the duration of your stay."

With that Oropher and the Queen stood up from their thrones and departed to get ready for dinner. As they left the members of the court all bowed with respect for their King and Queen. Thranduil offered his arm to Lothwen and offered himself as her dinner escort. Lothwen blushed and accepted his offer.

"Hiril-nin I will meet you here in a half an hour to escort you to dinner then." stated Thranduil as they walked to the doors of the chambers Galion had assigned to her and her escorts.

"Certainly hir-nin." said Lothwen with a smile as she entered her chambers. Her heart was all aflutter. She had never felt this way about an ellon before and she was not quite certain how to react. She retired into her chambers and began to go through her saddlebags in an attempt to find something formal enough to wear to a dinner at the royal court of the Greenwood. As she flung garment after garment out of her bags she heard a knock at her door.

"Hiril-nin I am Thranduils' younger sister Bronwiniel. My brother thought that perhaps you might wish to borrow one of my gowns since your own wardrobe is so limited." stated the elleth as she walked into Lothwens' bedchamber. Bronwiniel was carrying a gown of deep lavender silk with a matching pair of slippers. She also carried a wreath of spring flowers for Lothwens hair, and a girdle of silver leaves.

"Oh thank you, I really was not expecting to have to extend my stay so I did bring any formal clothing." Lothwen blushed at this admission and offered Bronwiniel a cup of tea. Lothwen hurriedly began to get into the elegant gown attempting to do her hair at the same time.

"Here let me help with your hair." Bronwiniel giggled hysterically as she watched Lothwen struggle.

Before she knew it Lothwen was standing outside her door waiting for Thranduil to arrive and escort her to dinner. Bronwiniel had left a few moments earlier to help the Queen dress for dinner and had promised to loan Lothwen more gowns if necessary. She started as Thranduil touched her arm.

"Hiril-nin may I escort you to the Great Hall for dinner. Galion's wife Selwen has made roast duck in orange sauce and a fresh sallet this evening. It is quite good."

"Hir-nin I am certain that I cannot eat a bite, I am so nervous at your presence." Lothwen blushed as she said this and almost stumbled on the edge of the hall runner. Thranduil reached his powerful arms out and quickly caught Lothwen before she fell. He then gently escorted her to the table closest to the Royal Dais.

"Lady Lothwen I will meet you outside n the passageway after dinner." whispered Thranduil.

He discreetly stroked Lothwens' hair and continued up onto the dais where he was seated to the left of Oropher. This was the traditional seating arrangement in Middle Earth for the Kings' Heir. Queens Elsiriel smiled at her tall son and proceeded to place a choice portion of roast duck on his plate. It was after all his favorite dish. Both the King and the Queen of the Greenwood grinned to see the covert glances that their eldest son was exchanging with the pretty messenger elleth.

"So, ion-nin, you like the young elleth from Lorinand. I hear all three of her brothers are fierce warriors. Thranduil, you would be wise not to break this one's heart." teased Oropher. With that the King of the Greenwood ordered another chair bought up onto the dais and placed between Thranduil and Bronwiniel.

"Hiril-nin Lothwen, will you join us on the dais for dinner? We have had a place set for you beside ion-nin Thranduil." Oropher smiled at the suddenly shy elleth encouragingly. Then he sent Thranduil down to assist Lothwen to the Royal Table.

As dinner proceeded through several courses and dessert Lothwen took the opportunity to quietly study the Royal Family of Greenwood. Oropher was tall with long golden hair and emerald eyes the color of summer leaves. He had the powerful physique of a warrior and lines around mouth and eyes that spoke both of great humor and fierce temper. Elsiriel was small, quiet and obviously one of the Silvan folk native to Greenwood the Great. She had dark hair and violet blue eyes. She was petite in comparison to her husband. She had a gentle smile and wise and knowing eyes. Thranduil other than his mothers' eyes, and being less muscular than his father was a mirror image of Oropher. The two youngest members of the Royal Family were young elleths. One elleth Bronwiniel was the same age as Lothwen and a female version of her father, while the youngest Dariel was about nine years of age, and small and dark like her Naneth.

With a shock Lothwen noticed that dinner was finished. The rest of the Court stood as the members of the Royal party left the Great Hall. Thranduil offered Lothwen his arm as they descended the dais. Then he steered her in the opposite direction that from the rest of the Royal Family. He led her out a small green door and down a fenced off path.

"Hiril-nin may I show you my Naneths' gardens?" asked Thranduil with a teasing tone in his voice.

"I would be most honored hir-non Thranduil. Hir-nin Amroth has told be that Queen Elsiriel grows that most lovely roses."

"Yes my Naneth is most well known for her gardening skills." stated Thranduil as he opened yet another door that led into the Queens' Gardens.

Thranduil pulled Lothwen closer as they entered the gardens. A gentle breeze was blowing and spreading the scent of dozens of roses throughout the garden as they walked along the paths. Finally, Thranduil pulled Lothwen onto a marble bench beside him and took her tiny hand into his own.

"Lothwen when I met you this afternoon I had the feeling that my life was going to change forever. I cannot picture my life without you. I would like to ask permission to court you. Before my unit and I leave to meet up with Gil-Galad I intend to travel to Lorinand with you. While there I intend to seek the permission of your eldest brother Haldir to court you. If I live through this war I intend to ask for you hand in marriage."

Lothwen blushed to the roots of her hair. She could not believe that this ellon that she had scarcely met was asking to court her. She knew that Thranduil was serious from that look in his eyes. But, she also knew what her answer would be and she only hoped that her answer was the correct one.

"Hir-nin I will accept your suit if my brother gives his permission. I never dreamed that you were this s-s-s-s-serious." stuttered Lothwen.

Thranduils' face lit with a joyous smile and he pulled Lothwen into his arms and kissed her soundly. He kissed Lothwen so powerfully that she became weak in the knees and Thranduil had to carry her back to the bench.

"Hiril-nin I had best return you to your keepers before they think that I have despoiled you." Thranduil stated with a grin as he escorted her back to the Palace.

**TA 195**

Lothwen returned to the present with a start. She smiled to see that her little elflings had fallen to sleep. It had been a long road for her and Thranduil. It had taken Thranduil many long years to heal from the loss of his father and all that he had seen in the Battle of the Last Alliance. He was still bitter in many ways for much of what they fought for had not come to pass. The creatures of Morgoth still roamed the lands of the Free Peoples, and ellons and elleths could no longer wander the Royal Gardens as freely as had she and Thranduil. Spiders lurked in the Gardens now and not the healthy kind that kept the insects away. This was the future she had dreamed of so long ago in Thranduils' arms beneath the stars. Three healthy elflings, a people that had only grown stronger through adversity. And, she thought as Thranduil pulled her into his embrace for a long kiss, a loving husband.


	6. Chapter 6 Losing Naneth

Summers in Mirkwood

By-arelenriel

I do not own any of the Characters except Legolas Nana and Siblings. All the rest belong to Tolkien

Chapter 6 Losing Naneth

Five years passed in which Legolas Lothlanos and Silvriniel learned and grew as elflings did in those days. Thranduil and Lothwen participated in the daily rounds of council meetings, court sessions and trips to Lorien and Imladris for meetings of the White Council. Five years passed in which the forest of Greenwood became increasingly known as Mirkwood. The number of orcs, spiders and wargs increased every year. Thranduil's guards fought a never ending battle to keep the Palace and the surrounding human and elven settlements safe from the depredations of the enemy. Unfortunately sometimes an orc band or spider clan slipped through and attacked the Palace or one of the settlements. Elrond and Galadriel sent help whenever they could but much as the situation was worsening for Thranduil and his people so too it was steadily worsening for theirs. The elves of Mirkwood were in desperate straits and fighting for their very survival.

Legolas woke with a start, something was wrong and he was scared. The Palace was quiet, to quiet in fact. Legolas hopped out of bed only to hear loud shrieks coming from the hallway. The guards were saying something about an orc attack and to protect the Royal Family .Legolas slipped into the secret passage to his parent's rooms only to encounter his Naneth escorting his brother and sister.

"Legolas quickly, your Adar said that we must make it to the river. Galion has a boat waiting there to take us to safety in Lorien. The orcs are attacking grab your cloak, sword and bow Tithen Pen we must go." Lothwen grabbed her son's things and lifting Silvriniel quickly began running down the passage to the river.

"Nana what of Ada? Are we leaving him behind?" asked Legolas as he lifted his pack to his shoulders. He grabbed Lothlanos hand and hugged him to keep him from crying. He knew that if the orcs found them that it would mean trouble. His little bow was not enough to protect Nana and Silvy from an entire orc band, or even a few since a bow was a ranged weapon.

All of the sudden Thranduil joined them. He pulled Lothwen close and kissed her passionately. "Meleth if all goes well and we defeat the orc scum I will join you in Lorien. If not I will meet you and the children in Valinor. This is our home and I will die defending it and our people if necessary. But the children must survive at all costs. I love all of you." He hugged each elfling in turn and turned to stab an oncoming orc. "Go now my love." shouted Thranduil who was trying to stem the tide of oncoming orcs.

Lothwen turned with tears in her eyes only to find loyal Galion at her side. "Hiril nin we must go." Stated the older elf and he lifted Lothlanos to his shoulders. "Lord Celeborn is waiting at the foot of the river to escort us to Lorien and he brings your brother Haldir with him." Lothwen sighed with relief. If her big brother was here everything would be alright. She picked Silvriniel back up and headed towards the dock.

Lothwen turned to put the little elleth in the boat when all of the sudden a stray arrow from an orcs bow pierced her shoulder. She gasped with pain and sunk to her knees. The bow was poisoned with spider poison. Galion shouted for a guard to lift the Queen into the boat and inform the King of her wounds. Lothwen was quickly turning pale and was sweating profusely. "Galion we need to depart to the river. Elrond is visiting Lorien with Celebrian and the children maybe he came along. He has dealt with this poison before. We must get the children to safety." With that statement Lothwen collapsed back amongst the packs. Galion entered the boat and began to row praying the Queen did not die before they could reach a healer. As he rowed he began to sing a silly song to calm the three hysterical elflings and keep them from worrying too much about their Nana.

As the afternoon passed Galion rowed and Lothwen grew increasingly delirious from the poison in her system. The elflings were all asleep but Legolas who watched over his Nana with a fierce protectiveness that was reminiscent of his Adar. Finally they reached the encampment of the Galadhrim and Celeborn was waiting on the shore to assist them. "Mellon-nin Thranduil sent a runner to say that Lothwen was wounded. How? "Said the tall elf lord looking at Galion curiously.

"Hir-nin a stray orc arrow took her as we were embarking. It was poisoned. You would not have happened to have dragged Lord Elrond with you?" asked the Elderly elf with a worried look in his eyes.

"I am here" said Elrond in his melodious voice "I only hope it is not too late to save her as she has gone untreated all afternoon." He quickly lifted Lothwen and carried her into a tent and called for Celebrian and Galadriel to take charge of the elflings. All went willingly but Legolas who insisted upon staying with his Nana.

"Lord Elrond my Adar told me to stay with Nana and that I what I am going to do. "Whispered the tired elfling. He the entire sudden burst into tears as Celeborn picked him up. "My nana is not going to die like my huan did last winter." Said Legolas sadly, looking at Lord Elrond.

"I do not know Tithen Pen by rights a healer should have treated this right away." I promise Thranduilion that if there is any change in your Nana's condition that I will come and get you. Go with Lady Celebrian and have some dinner. Elrond turned as Thranduil rode into the encampment like a bat out of hell. He was covered in orc blood and clearly exhausted. His green eyes cloudy and filled with fear for his wife and worry for his elflings. "Mellon-nin the same goes for you wash up, take care of your elflings, and eat and I will come and get you when there is a change." With that he began to tend Lothwens' injuries.

The hours passed extremely slowly as Elrond tended Lothwens' injuries. Thranduil paced outside the medical tent. Celebrian and Galadriel had bathed the elflings and put them all to bed along with the twins and Arwen many hours ago. Celeborn was sitting by the fire sharpening Thranduils sword for him as it had become dull and nicked from killing orcs. Thranduil paced more and a distressed look appeared on his face as he felt Lothwens pain through their marriage bond. He stopped all of the sudden and looked at Celeborn. "Get the children Elrond cannot save her. She arrived here to late for even Elrond to heal her. The children need to say goodbye." whispered Thranduil his voice heavy with tears and grief. He slowly entered the tent turning to his old friend Elrond for support.

"Mellon- Nin I have made her as comfortable as possible but she does not have long. You and the children need to say your goodbyes and quickly. "Said the Elrond patting Thranduils back in an attempt to comfort him. He handed Thranduil a cup of tea to calm him and went to seek out Celebrian while the Royal Family of Mirkwood said their farewells.

Thranduil sat down by Lothwens' pallet and took her hand. "Meleth I will not say good bye. This is not forever. You have leaded a sheltered life and a good life. There are few mistakes for you to contemplate in The Halls of Waiting. You will be swiftly re-housed and released to your parents. When Arda is safe, when people can live without fearing things that go bump in the night I and our children will join you there. I love you and have loved you every single day since we met." Thranduil began to sob openly and all of the sudden a cry erupted from his chest." Meleth do not leave me alone, do not leave the children. Please Iluvater do not take her from me." Thranduil collapsed against Elrond as Haldir entered with the children.

Legolas was frightened and the other two elflings did not understand what was going on. Thranduil was hysterical in his grief and being tended by Elrond. Haldir held Legolas' hand as Legolas said his goodbyes. "Nana do not worry I will take care of Adar and Lothlanos and Silvy, and Uncles' Haldir Rumil and Orophin to. Tell Daernana and Daerada that I love them. "Legolas bent and kissed his Nanas' forehead and went to snuggle on his fathers lap. Lothlanos and Silvy bent and hugged their mother. They wee still to small to understand what had happened but they knew Nana was leaving and Ada was sad. The both joined Legolas as Lothwens' brothers said goodbye. As the last of her family members said goodbye Lothwen opened her eyes. She gave one last look of love at her husband and children and breathed her last. Elrond moved to her side and checking for vital signs declared her time of death and carefully covered the tiny Queen with her cloak.

Celeborn looked at his son in law as both made a silent agreement to do whatever was needed to help Thranduil in the comings days. There was after all a Royal Funeral to plan. There was also a kingdom that needed assistance from a deadly orc attack. Elrond also intended to watch Thranduil closely out of fear that his friend would quickly fade and join his wife in Mandos. He also had some explaining to do to the younger two of the three Royal Siblings. They did not yet understand that Nana would never come back.


	7. Chapter 7 A Royal Funeral Part 1

Summers in Mirkwood

By arelenriel

Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters; I've only borrowed them for a while. Also sorry this chapter has taken so long to write. Serious writers block over this chapter.

Chapter 7: A Royal Funeral: Part 1

The mood in Mirkwood was glum that fall as the Royal Family prepared to bury Queen Lothwen. Thranduil had scarcely left his room in several days, and was rumored to be fading. The elflings were all in shock, Legolas was in the worst state as he was old enough to understand that Naneth was not ever going to come back. The Crown Prince had been having night terrors and was refusing to eat most of the time. He has grown quite thin and fragile. No one in the Forest knew how they could possibly help the grieving family, and worse yet official representative had begun to arrive from the human, elven, and dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth. The elves of the Court were praying to Eru that Elrond both as a healer, and as Thranduils friend since childhood would be able to do something, anything to drag the Royal Family out of their current state of grieving. If not, Mirkwood was doomed.

Elrond entered Thranduil's chambers, concern for his childhood friend visible on his face. He did not know how to reach the King who had put up barricades so high that it would take an army to reach him. "Mellon- Nin would you please eat something? "enquired Elrond. It was of course made quite clear by Elrond's tone of voice that this was not a request. Thranduil knew that he would have to eat something or Elrond would spoon-feed him like an elfling.

"Alright Elrond, I will eat, but nothing heavy, and I don't want a full plate." moped Thranduil as he pushed pulled himself out of bed. He stumbled over to the table carrying the bottle of Dorwinion that had been a constant companion since Lothwen died. He had been a somewhat heavy drinker to begin with, but the Queen's death had sent him spiraling into a pattern of drinking and anger that he had not experienced since Oropher died in the Battle of the Last Alliance. Thranduil did not know if he would be able to raise three very young elflings without the support of his wife's fea. Moreover, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Legolas had been missing his Ada, this was a simple fact. It was not just his Naneths death that had been weakening his spirit but the loss of Thranduil's presence. The Elflings had not seen Thranduil in nearly two weeks, and this was beginning to distress all three of them. Legolas dragged himself out of bed. If his Ada would not come to him, then he, Legolas would go to Ada. Legolas stubbornly began to make his way to the King's chambers. He only hoped Lord Elrond would let him in. He walked up to his Ada's door and lifted his little fist to knock only to find that Lord Elrond had heard him in the Hall. "Lord Elrond can I see Ada please?" whispered Legolas. He was quite afraid of Elrond having seen how angry he had become at Lothwen's death.

"Certainly young Legolas, you may have luck getting your Ada out of his slump where I have not" stated Elrond as he opened the door. Legolas raced in expecting to find Thranduil at his usual place in his office. However, the King was not there having buried himself underneath the covers of his bed. Legolas reached a small hand out to pat his Ada's shoulder reassuringly. Thranduil opened dull eyes, and notice how thin his little ion had become. This roused him from his depression, his elfling was ill, his child needed him. He had never felt his bond with his oldest child quite so keenly.

"Ion-nin what has happened to you, why are you so thin? Come here my elfling come to see Ada." stated Thranduil blue- grey eyes filled with worry.

Legolas crawled onto Thranduil's lap. He buried his head in his father's broad chest. "Ada I thought that you did not love Silvy, Lothlanos, and I anymore. You have not even tucked us in since Naneth died. I was so sad and unhappy. "Legolas then proceeded to burst into tears. Elrond noticing that Thranduil had returned to himself decided to leave King and Crown Prince alone for awhile so that they could come to terms with their grief. Elrond smiled knowing that now Thranduil and Legolas had taken that first step the Royal family would gradually heal. But , first they had to survive Lothwen's funeral.


	8. Chapter 8: A Royal Funeral Part II

**Summers in Mirkwood **

By ar-elenriel

**Chapter 8: A Royal Funeral Part II**

Getting Ready 

The day of Queen Lothwen's funeral dawned sunny and bright. Celebothiel the elflings nursemaid dragged three reluctant elflings out of bed to prepare for their mothers funeral. Legolas, still thin and fragile after nearly fading needed help to put on the formal white funerary robes that the Crown Prince was expected to wear that day. Celebothiel braided his hair in the manner traditional for a member of the House of Oropher.

Legolas did not want his younger siblings to be alone on this day so he went into the next room and woke Silvy up and helped her to get dressed. He put her in a little white dress, and as he was finishing with one last braid Silvy began to cry. "Nana gone, no come back Las"

"Where she go?"

The tiny elleth began to sob uncontrollably as the irrevocable separation from her Naneth finally hit her. Legolas wrapped his arms around his little sister. "Silvy" "Naneth would not want you to cry like this. She would want you to be happy that she was finally with Daernaneth and Daeradar again." Silvy's sobs quieted and she clung to her older brother helplessly. "Come on now" said Legolas" let's go get Lothlanos".

The two elflings wandered into the next room. Lothlanos was waiting for them garbed in white, but, he had tried to braid his own hair and failed abysmally. "Lothlanos gwador, let me fix your braids" said Legolas.

"No I don't want you to!!!!" screamed Lothlanos, and he began to cry. Legolas felt so helpless to help his little siblings who truly did not understand what death meant. He hugged Lothlanos and Silvy close and did not even look up as Thranduil walked in.

"My, my, what is happening here? "Stated Thranduil as he beheld three tearstained elfling faces and his youngest sons crookedly braided hair.

"Naneth no come back!" sobbed Silvy. Thranduil suddenly found he beset by sobbing elflings who did were just beginning to understand death.

"Hush now Silvy."Said Thranduil "Do you think that Naneth would want to see you and Lothlanos crying like this on such as beautiful day? "

"No" said Silvy, "She would want us to play"

"Do you think Naneth would want you to be sad, or to be grateful that she isn't hurting anymore? "

"Grateful" said Lothlanos.

"Okay then my elflings let us finish getting ready for the funeral and go out there and let our people know that the King and his elflings will recover from this" said Thranduil as he began to wipe elfling faces and straighten robes.

The Funeral 

As Thranduil led the three elflings into the Great Hall, Legolas could see that all the important people of Middle Earth were there. King Thorin of the Elves of the Grey Mountains was present as was King Valendil of Gondor, Lord Elrond of Imladris, his lady Celebrian and his three children including, Arwen who was the same age as Legolas, and finally Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lorien. Gandalf, who had arrived a few minutes late, would be responsible for committing Lothwen's body to the ground and for saying the words that would speed her fea to Mandos.

Gandalf began the ceremony with the statement"Good morning, I regret we must all be gathered for such a sad occasion. Queen Lothwen of the Greenwood was an elleth beloved by many. Her first thoughts upon waking each day were for the needs of others. This extended even to the point of considering the safety of her people before her own. Tragically this ended as she was taken by poisoned orc arrow, escorting her children and other Palace residents to safety after an attack on the Greenwood by orc forces at Dol Goldur. She will be much missed by her husband and children, but let them be comforted by knowing that they will be reunited once more on the other side of the Sundered Seas."

Thranduil stood up in order to begin his own eulogy for his wife. Everyone could see how upset he was. He was pale and his shoulders were shaking. A lone tear trickled down his cheek. He finally gathered his strength and began to speak.

" I met Lothwen in Lindon before our parents moved here to settle the Greenwood. We were both elflings at the time and were much more interested in our lessons, or playing with our friends than we were in each other. As time passed and we reached our majorities I soon realized that Lothwen was a beautiful, elegant young elleth who was interested in, of all the ellyn in Lindon, me. We were soon betrothed; however, the Battle of the Last Alliance parted us for quite some time. When I arrived back in the Greenwood, after losing my Ada and finding myself an exceedingly youthful King with little idea of what I was doing Lothwen greeted me. Soon we were married and had the three wonderful elflings that all of you see sitting here. She was sweet, kind, and beautiful and I will spend every last day I am on Arda missing her with all of my heart and fea."

After Thranduil's heartfelt eulogy the elflings all came up to the funeral bier to say farewell to their Naneth. Legolas placed his favorite stuffed rabbit into the coffin beside his mother. Lothlanos placed some of his drawings, and little Silvy put in some hair ribbons and flowers, saying that Naneth would want to look pretty while in the Halls of Mandos.

Soon Gandalf was closing the lid of the coffin and giving the orders for it to be lowered into the ground. He closed the funeral by stating "Lothwen, Queen of the Greenwood, we commit your hroa to the ground knowing that your fea will find its way to the Halls of Waiting. There you will be judged by the Valar and released to your parents in Valinor. May the wings of Manwe's Eagles speed you across the sea. Farewell."

All of those had attended the funeral gathered around Thranduil to offer their condolences. Both Celebrian and Galadriel offered to stay in the Palace with him until things had settled with the Children and he gracefully accepted, knowing that he did not have the strength to deal with his own pain and that of his elflings without help. Elrond and Celeborn also offered the help of Imladris's and Lorien's warriors and craftsmen to help Greenwood get back on its feet again after the attack.

The royal family made their way back to the Palace. Celebothiel put Silvy down for a nap and Legolas and Lothlanos went to the Great Hall to eat some of the food that had been prepared to feed those attending the funeral.

" Legolas, will we ever see Naneth again? " asked Silvy

" I think so, someday when Ada decides to sail and we all go to join her in Valinor" answered Legolas. He hugged his siblings close and sat down and began eating his dinner.

It would be a long time until the Greenwood family would recover completely. They would have to face Begetting days and holidays without Lothwen and it would be many long years until they saw here again.

Fourth Age 120

In the Fourth Age, year 120 Elessar, King of Gondor and Arnor passed to the Halls of Mandos. It is said that Legolas and his companion Gimli sailed from Edhellond shortly after his passing (Appendix, ROTK). It is assumed the Thranduil and any of Legolas's siblings sailed either before, or after this date along with those elves such as Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil that remained in Arda at the time.

Reunion'

A short slender elleth stood upon the docks at Aqualonde, waiting impatiently. Today was the day that she would be reunited with her family. As she watched two ships made their way up to the docks. One was clearly an elven ship of the Falas, and the other was a simply crafted ship such as was used by the elves of the Woodland Realms of Greenwood and Lorien. Standing on the deck of one ship was Thranduil, Lothlanos, a handsome ellon with his father's eyes and his mothers smile, and Silvy, beautiful elfmaid who resembled her mother in every way. Along with them stood Lothlano's wife Diriel and their two children Ethelwen and Runelos, and Silvy's husband Hethlien of Lorien and their son Oropher the II. Lothwen smiled in greeting and watched as her husband children and grandchildren made their way off the ship.

Lothwen then looked to the other ship. She saw a world-weary, grief stricken Legolas, accompanies by an aged dwarf, who had been granted the right to come to Aman as Legolas companion. She raced down the dock and pulled her son into her arms. " Ion-nin, you are home." She snuggled Legolas close.

Legolas walked up to his siblings and said" See I told you we would see Naneth again."

**The End **

Elleth/Ellyth – female singular and plural

Ellon/Ellyn male- singular and plural

Ada/Adar – daddy, father

Nana/Naneth- mommy or mother

Daerdaer- grandfather

Daernaneth- grandmother

Ion-non- son

Iell nin – daughter

Tithen pen – little one

Halls of Mandos/Halls of Waiting- Elves who die go into the Halls of Waiting where they are judged on their lives and they either remain there as Feanor did, or are given new bodies and released into the custody of family (HOME). The Halls of Mandos is where men are sent. No one knows where they go after this.

Greenwood- this is the name of Mirkwood before it was overcome by the shadow in Dol Goldur.

Dol Goldur – the place where Sauron's spirit hid between the time in which the Ring was lost, and when he returned to Mordor after Dol Goldur was destroyed by the elves of Mirkwood and Lorien.

Lorien- Home of Celeborn and Galadriel- also home too many of the Silvan elves of Middle Earth.

Imladris- home to Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian, Elladan , Elrohir, and Arwen (and eventually Aragorn).


	9. Chapter 9: First Yule without Naneth

**Summers in Mirkwood **

By ar-elenriel

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR the Tolkien family, Tolkien Enterprises and Saul Zaentz do.

**Merry Yule to my readers **

Chapter 9: First Yule without Naneth

It was Yule once more in Greenwood. The palace had been decorated with fir branches, gaily colored ribbons and bells. The servants were bustling about preparing for the guests that were soon to arrive, and the three elflings could smell the magnificent feast that was being prepared in the kitchen. In fact, 16 year old Legolas was having some difficulty keeping his attention on the schoolwork that he and his siblings had been assigned by Celebothiel, their nursemaid and teacher.

There was one thing, thought Legolas to himself, that was different from past Yule seasons in the Greenwood. This would be the first Yule that the Royal family had celebrated without their spouse and Naneth, Lothwen. An attack on the Palace had caused the residents to flee from the Greenwood to Lorien. In that attack the gentle-hearted Queen of the Greenwood had been struck by a poisoned arrow, and her fea had passed to the Halls of Waiting. The family had great difficulty with her passing, and had only barely begun to live again when the Yule season came upon them.

Legolas looked over at his sister Silvreniel, or Silvy as she was commonly called. A look of concern passed across his face. His six year old sister was still having nightmares about their mother's death, and she was not doing well at her lessons at all. Silvy tried to hide it, but, she was suffering the most from their Naneth's death and Legolas knew he had to do something to cheer her up. Legolas made his way over to his sisters table. "Silvy, what are you working on? "

Silvy looked at him, and said "The Tengwar, but, I just can't seem to get it right. Ada said he would help me, but, he is too busy with the delegation from Dale being here."

"Don't worry gwaleth, I will help" said Legolas as he sat down and began to show her how to form the runes of the Tengwar alphabet. Very soon she had finished copying her letters and handed it to her brother to check. Legolas checked and saw that she had done a very good job, and had just needed the encouragement. He gently hugged her and went back to his own seat.

"Las, who is going to tell us the story of Varda and the Stars tonight? "asked Silvy in a hesitant and sad voice. "Naneth always read the story to us, and now she is gone. I don't want to make Ada sad by asking him to do it, but, it is my favorite story and it is a Yule tradition."

Unbeknownst to his elflings, it was at that moment that Thranduil walked into the room. He looked at Silvy with sadness in his eyes. "Iell-nin, I will read 'Varda and the Stars' to you tonight. It was a tradition you three little one's treasured with your Naneth, and I will not deny you your fun, even if it makes me a little bit sad." Thranduil hugged his three elflings close, while a single tear traced its way down his cheek.

That evening, the elves gathered in the Great Hall for the lighting of the Yule Log. This log would burn throughout the Twelve Days of Yule and would only be extinguished at the end of the Season. Maids, set out huge trays of venison, winter vegetables such as; turnip, carrots and squash, steaming platters of fresh trout, and dishes of nuts, and dried fruit. The elves filed in slowly, their joy in the season tempered by the knowledge of the pain of the King and his elflings. The people of the Greenwood stood until Thranduil, followed by two princes, and a princess, dressed in their best robes entered the Hall and was seated.

Soon the Great Hall was filled with the sounds of conversation, and eating, and the chatter of excited elflings. For on this night the gift giving which would last for all Twelve Days of Yule would begin. The elflings would receive many necessities for winter in the Greenwood was long and cold, and with the Darkness rising in Dol Goldur, the Greenwood was no longer as rich as it once had been. But, the elflings would all receive their fair share of toys as many a grandparent, and parent had spent their spare time crafting the dolls, tea sets, practice swords and bows, and games that the elflings so enjoyed.

Finally, midnight had arrived. Thranduil stood up and announced the lighting of the Yule Log. As the log was lit the elves raised their voices in a chorus to Varda, creator of the stars that had lit the lives of the elves since their beginning in Cuivenien. Then the King did something entirely unexpected. He moved to a seat in front of the fire and asked all the elflings to gather round.

Thranduil began by saying"My family and I have had a tradition since the first Begetting Day of my oldest son Legolas. It was started by my wife Lothwen and it is one of my elflings favorite Yule traditions. Tonight, I will tell you the tale of how Varda came to create the stars, and of the first awakening of the Elves. This story has been passed on through Lothwen's family since the time of her Daeradar, one of the few Elves who remembered the Awakening."

The elflings stared at the King in awe, for though their Naneth's and Adar's had told them stories before, Thranduil himself had never done so. "Then Varda went forth from the Council, and she looked out from the height of Taniquentil and beheld the darkness of Middle Earth beneath the innumerable starts, faint and far. Then she began a great labour, greatest of all of the works of the Valar since their coming into Arda. She took the silver dews from the vats of Telperion and therewith she made new stars and brighter against the coming of the Firstborn." (Tolkien, Silmarillion, p 48).

Thranduil's elflings cuddled close, tears in their eyes. Although they loved their Ada dearly this story brought back memories of their last Yule with their Naneth. Soon the elves moved on to the gift giving. Thranduil came forward with three small packages in his hands, and tears in his eyes.

"Little ones, when I was packing away your Naneth's things this last week I found these. She already had prepared your Yule gifts for you. Would you like to open them now or later when we are back in our quarters? "

"Now Ada" stated Legolas, speaking for his siblings as the eldest son had the right to do. Thranduil handed each elfling a package. In Legolas's package was a finely carved practice bow, with practice arrows and a quiver. It was to Legolas's surprise a Lorien bow crafted by his uncle Haldir and the quiver had been specially embroidered by his mother. The bow was etched with his name and engraved with the year. Legolas also received all of the proper tools for repairing and maintaining his bow. Tears trickled down Legolas's face as he hugged the last gift from his Naneth close.

Next Thranduil handed Lothlano's package to him. Lothlanos, who was interested in becoming a scribe and Lore Master on reaching his majority (and apprenticing with Erestor at Imladris, but he was not telling his Ada that) received a package with a glass writing pen like Thranduil used, vellum paper, and wood fiber paper that his Naneth had handcrafted herself, and several new books on the Lore and History of Middle Earth. Little Lothlanos vowed never to use the paper until his Ada looked at him and said "You know, your Naneth would not be happy with you if you never used that paper Ion-nin.", and then he quickly changed his mind.

Silvy's present was equally as special. As many young ellon's and elleth's did Silvy wished to be out of her baby dresses, and to be considered a true elfling rather than a baby. Lothwen's last gift to her daughter was a set of fine gowns appropriate for a young princess who had just entered into her elfling years. There were formal dresses, and day dresses, simple dresses for playing in, riding clothes, and nightclothes. All were embroidered and hand smocked by Lothwen herself. Silvy began to cry, first at how much her Naneth had loved her, and then at how happy she was to be seen as old enough to wear the fine new clothes. Silvy scarcely heard the speech her Ada gave her about new responsibilities as an elfling coming with her new clothes and she hugged her doll even tighter and smiled through her tears.

The Royal Family managed to survive that first Yule Season with Lothwen, and all those yet to come. But, somehow they never forgot their Naneth and the Yule Seasons of the Greenwood Royal Family were even more Joyous on their reunion in Valinor.

**Elven Terms**

Varda- Wife of Manwe- Vala who created the stars

Taniquentil- Mountain and Home of Manwe and Varda in Valinor.

Telperion- One of the Two Trees

Cuivenien- the Lake that the Elves first woke in Middle Earth

Gwador- brother

Gwaleth-sister


End file.
